The University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center (UNMHSC) strives to further develop its Human Research Protections Program (HRPP) through continued enhancement of its human as well as infrastructure resources. The institution is requesting support in this application to enhance these two major aspects of its HRPP. The UNMHSC would like to further its IRB educational program by hosting an IRB 101 "On the Road" session for UNMHSC and representatives from other New Mexico institutions. The institution would also like to invite a nationally recognized consultant to UNMHSC to review and advise the UNMHSC on current operations of its HRPP and recommend actions for quality improvement. UNMHSC has recently purchased a sponsored programs management system and is currently developing its infrastructure to allow for electronic human subjects protocol submission, review and tracking. Support is being requested to complete the first phase of this effort that involves the purchase and installation of hardware and software as well as beta testing with the Human Research Review Committee (HRRC). Funds are being requested to purchase a mobile electronic review center for HRRC members that will allow for electronic protocol viewing during the convened meeting as well as for providing educational workshops to HRRC members and researchers. Support is also being requested to pay the initial application fee for site visit and accreditation by a nationally recognized HRPP accrediting body.